Desires
by bury me among the ashes
Summary: Everyone has a hunger, a desire they just can't ignore, Shino included, but can he have what he desires when it is something so delicate, so timid? Can he have who no one else has been able to reach, or will he be forced to wonder what could've been?


Disclaimer: Not mine! Content warning, PG 13 (At least!) 

Shino's POV!

Sitting here tonight, watching her stir in her sleep unnerves me, simply because it's no that I realize life is too short to take for granted, I want to tell her of my feelings, but I myself don't understand what those feelings are. It pains me that I cannot tell her that I love her and leave it at that, but if I cannot be sure of myself than neither can she, and I don't want to wind up hurting her.

Her beautiful face shines in the darkness tonight, makes me want to reach out and touch her. I wish now more than ever that she'd smile that beautiful smile and warm me from the inside out so I don't have to be so cold to her, to us. "Hinata." It feels strange to say her name when our status is just friends though it rolls off my tongue so exquisitely.

Surrounded by nature and everything that comforts me I can control my shaking hands as I brush a lock of indigo hair from her face. She stirs once more, but doesn't wake, though I heave a sigh of relief I realize that something deep within me wants her to open her beautiful lavender eyes and stare at me. The intensity of her gaze too much to bear until we both lose all self control as we stare madly into each others eyes. Sometimes I imagine her lips pressed so softly into mine, her pale skin warm against my own as I hold her into my own tight embrace.

"Hinata." I can't help but call her name to her as she turns over in her beautiful trance like stupor. My eyes widen slightly as I see her body trembling, and hear her let escape painfully from her silken lips what can only be described as the cross between a cry and a whimper. "Hinata you must wake." I say to her, reaching out my hands to shake her gently.

I glance around, Kiba is still asleep, Akamaru cuddled into him closely in some nearby brush. Hinata blinks her eyes open and I can feel myself relax and breathe easy again. "You were dreaming." I manage to choke out without saying something rash.

"Thank you Shino kun." She whispers softly, but I sense her struggle, it's as if it hurts for her to form words on her lips.

"What's the matter?" I ask softly noticing her muscles pulling tightly, painfully as she sits up to face me.

"Nothing, just recovering from training, it was a little more intense today." She replies with her soft sweet smile, the one that haunts my dreams, makes me shudder with delight, "Are you okay?" She asks when seeing me do so.

"Yes, I'm perfectly fine, now let me examine your muscles, they shouldn't pull so tightly, you need to stretch them out some." I reply massaging her back softly.

"Thank you Shino kun!" She chirps as she relaxes in my arms as I move up her shoulders.

"Of course…." I whisper still not stopping, until she nuzzles her face into my neck, her warm soothing breath caressing my neck.

"S-Shino kun, you've always been there for me, you're so good to me, thank you." She whispers, tears rolling down her cheeks much to my astonishment.

"Hinata do not cry." I whisper as she moves into my arms closer, just as I've always dreamed.

"I can't, not when you're with me." She whispers, and to my great surprise her soft lips brush against mine, and just as I've always imagined I lock my arms around her, gingerly holding her into my kiss in the beautiful tranquil forest, Kiba still fast asleep and snoring quietly.

"Hinata." I say waves of pleasure coming over me as she moves her hands under my shirt to work over my shoulders, her fingers gracefully moving down to rub my chest as I clutch her tightly. My fingers travel the full length of the body, finally allowing me to admire her curves. She was, after all, blessed with gorgeous features.

"Shino kun." She murmurs shivering at my touch, her divine skin once again so warm against mine in a loving embrace, "I-I love you." She continues and I smile, my lips meeting hers, slowly I savor this, our passionate kiss, her lovely taste.

"And I love you Hinata, I have for so long now. There's a desire burning so deeply within me I can no longer control it, it threatens my very well being Hinata, this had to happen Hinata, we had to be together, and so we will, forever." I reply.

"Can you really promise me forever?" She asks, and I meet her doubtful gaze, countering it with a reassuring smile.

"You of all people know how carefully I chose my words, I don't say things you can't hold me to." I remind, and once again she smiles, her last array of warm kisses making me whole as at last I am able to make my love to her known.

"I'm going to like spending forever with you." Was the last thing she said to me that night before we fell asleep entangled in each others arms.


End file.
